Howl-O-Scream 2012 (Tampa)
2012: The Dark Side of the Gardens (Unlock the Fear Inside) On July 13, 2012 all of the haunted houses and one of the scare zones were announced on Facebook. This will be Howl-o-Screams 13th year. On August 15, 2012 the website went live with all the info about the event. Haunted Houses *'Blood Asylum' (Former Akbar s Adventure Tours) - As lightning rages and thunder crashes outside, "The Creature” escapes from his holding cell in a high-security asylum for the criminally insane. Now this sadistic deviant is running rampant, skinning his former cellmates and turning the mental hospital into his own torture chamber. This serial killer's bloody playground will drive you out of your mind with fear. *'Circus of Superstition 3-D' (Nairobi Pavilion) - You’ve been taught to avoid black cats and sidewalk cracks your whole life, but all those years of bad luck have caught up with you. Crazed circus clowns challenge you to survive thirteen superstitions in their 3-D Tent of Terror, but it will take more than luck to escape this whole new dimension of fear. *'Zombie Mortuary' (Timbuktu Warehouse) - No one remembers how the epidemic started, but now, zombies live here. The undead that infest this small town funeral home feed on the fresh flesh and brains of mortuary mourners to satisfy their insatiable hunger. Avoid the walking dead or you may find yourself deeper than six feet under. *'Nevermore' (Orchid Canyon Building) - Beating hearts, swinging pendulums and a raven's cries haunt the manor of Lenore, creating a demented and twisted nightmare. Step inside to experience the gothic terror that maddens the lord of the house and feel delusion overcome reality. Find your way out of this horror story before paranoia authors your final chapter. *'Ultimate Gamble Vampire Casino : Condemned' (Gwazi Event Yard) - Vampires have fallen out of vogue and the Ultimate Gamble casino has been shut down. The power is off, and the neon signs that once lit up the sky have gone out. Only the bravest guests dare visit the empty carcass of the once-vibrant casino, grabbing their flashlights to “enter at their own risk.” *'Nightshade Toy Factory: Mutation' (Morocco/Nairobi Building) - The old Nightshade Toy Factory has long been patrolled by diabolical dolls, terrible teddy bears and possessed playthings, but recent containment issues at a nearby nuclear facility have started to affect these terrible toys. Now, the mutations will stop at nothing to devour the humans that have “enslaved” them for so long. *'Alone' (Bird Gardens Pavilion) - The deranged Master Alexander Daedalus opened Minotaur Storage to house his vast collection of “cultural” remains. But now his sinister obsession with hoarding has expanded to stockpiling people. Escape this lunatic’s labyrinth or you will become part of his collection. Can you make it out ALONE? Scarezones *'Faded Memories'- A look back at the last 13 years of Howl-O-Scream, featuring house signs and important characters from years past. *'The Family Plot'- The same as the front gate show from the previous year, except the icon "Trickster" was in this zone disguised as a statue. Shows *'Fiends' (Desert Grill) Other Attractions *'Howl-O-Scream Shop of Horrors' *'Club XIII' (Markesh Theater) Event icon Trickster